


Dry Bowser's Excite Bike

by ACharmyB



Category: Excitebike (Video Game)
Genre: Bicycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Dry Bowser's Excite Bike

Dry Bowser raced plenty of times at the Excitebike Stadium, so being able to handle the tracks without several racers and a plethora of items on the course should be much easier for the skeletal reptile to handle.

"All I have to do is just keep my pace on the bike steady?" Dry Bowser chuckled as he was brimming with confidence in his bones, revving up the engine of his motocross bike as he performed several wheelies to get into the groove. "Well let's not delay this further. Let's go biking!"

Hearing the crowd cheering on for some cycling action, Dry Bowser proceeded to charge on his bike, going on the dirt paved path as he performed various different stunts while going up the ramps, losing some of his fragile bones with each landing he did on his bike, avoiding the mud pits that surrounded the track.


End file.
